


Flor de Tinta

by carolss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affairs, Angst, F/M, Tattoos
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:31:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: “Você não deveria ter feito” ela disse.“Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais específica do que isso Evans”“A tatuagem. O lírio. Foi tolo”





	Flor de Tinta

Lily se perguntava se James tinha notado, quase certamente não, ele tendia a se focar mais nas coisas grandes e acabava perdendo os detalhes. Sirius junto com Remus e Peter tinham vindo jantar na nova casa , e Sirius tinha feito uma nova tatuagem, o que não era de maneira nenhuma incomum, após sair da casa de seus pais Sirius passou a encher o seu corpo de tatuagens, elas estavam em seus braços, em seu peito, em suas costas, no seu pescoço, nas suas coxas, e nos mais variados locais. Mas aquela nova era diferente, era bem pequena e delicada, era o desenho de um lírio. Estava no seu braço entre duas maiores.

Demorou até que eles ficassem sozinhos, só após o jantar. Remus e James estavam no quintal, Peter tinha adormecido no sofá e Lily e Sirius foram para a cozinha lavar os pratos.

“Você não deveria ter feito” ela disse.

“Você vai ter que ser um pouco mais específica do que isso Evans”

“A tatuagem. O lírio. Foi tolo”

“É meu corpo, eu posso fazer o que eu quiser com ele”

“E é minha vida, eu não posso, nós concordamos que após o casamento nós iriamos parar”

“Isso não foi uma tentativa tosca de voltar para a maneira que as coisas eram antes, eu só queria algo para lembrar, algo físico. E não é como se eu pudesse escrever o seu nome”

“E se ele notar ?”

“Então eu vou dizer que eu fiquei bêbado uma noite e quando eu acordei estava lá. Eu nunca faria nada que pudesse prejudicar o casamento de vocês”

“Eu sei...se vale alguma coisa eu gostei da tatuagem”

“Obrigada Evans”

“Você deveria parar com isso”

“Com o que ?”

“Com o Evans, você sabe muito que eu não sou mais uma Evans agora, eu sou uma Potter e que eu pretendo continuar sendo até o fim da minha vida”

“Certo, então obrigada Potter”  


End file.
